1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an coding/decoding method for a high density data recording and reproduction, and more particularly, to a coding/decoding method for a high density data recording and reproduction in a partial response maximum likelihood (PRML) channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much research has been conducted on methods for recording data with a high density in a given storage capacity and transferring reliable information at high speed. As an effort to achieve high speed processing on large quantities of data in a data storage device, various methods relating to physical properties have been attempted. The methods include improvement in the physical properties of a storage disk and in the precision of a data storing apparatus. Also, as an aspect of signal processing, the methods include a method of reducing data detection error, a method of increasing the recording density of a storage device by effective encoding and a method for facilitating detection of a reproduction signal have been proposed.
Currently, due to the increase in the amount of data to be processed, much higher recording densities are required in storage devices. To achieve this objective, the data to be recorded in the storage device is encoded to increase the recording density and facilitate the detection of a reproduction signal. Thus, as the recording density in the storage device increases, encoding allows large quantities of useful information to be recorded on a storage disk having a predetermined size. Accordingly, an effective coding method is required such that the recording density is increased and detection of signals is facilitated.
In general, as a useful coding method for a storage device, there is a run length limited (RLL) method satisfying a (d,k) condition. That is, according to the RLL(d,k) coding method, the number of successive "0"s between "1"s is limited to the minimum d and the maximum k. The aim of this coding method is to reduce interference between signals while maintaining a self-clocking characteristic of a data signal. Thus, the former d is for facilitating signal detection, and the latter k is for maintaining the timing for restoring a reproduction signal.
RLL coding methods have recently used as the RLL code, rate 1/2 RLL(2,7) modulation code, rate 2/3 RLL(1,7) modulation code, rate 8/9 RLL(0,3) modulation code, rate 8/9 RLL(0,4/4) modulation code, etc. According to the rate 1/2 RLL(2,7) modulation code and rate 2/3 RLL(1,7) modulation code, the number of "0"s between "1"s is equal to 1 and 2, respectively. Accordingly, interference between signals is decreased while redundancy is high due to the low code rate.
Also, since the value of "k" is comparatively smaller than those of the rate 8/9 RLL(0,3) and rate 8/9 RLL(0,4/4) modulation codes, it holds much timing information which is helpful in the operation of a phase locked loop (PLL).
Generally, when recording or reproducing data on or from a storage device, a channel must be modeled similarly to an actual channel. Channel characteristics of the storage device can be expressed by the following equation (1). EQU (1+D).sup.n, or (1-D)(1+D).sup.n (1)
where n=1, . . . , 2.
Partial response maximum likelihood (PRML) pre-codes input a signal to provide controlled inter-symbol interference (ISI) between a current data and a previous data, and then modifies the same into the following target response (2). EQU d.sub.k =a.sub.k +a.sub.k-1 or d.sub.k =a.sub.k -a.sub.k-2 (2)
Data, is then detected using a Viterbi decoder. The PRML method exhibits excellent detecting capacity in a channel in which n=1.
RLL codes with a "d" greater than zero are not necessary in PRML channels. Since the compensation for the ISI is inherent in a maximum likelihood (ML) detector, it is preferable to increase the channel signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) while reducing interference between signals by increasing the code rate, rather than by reducing the interference by coding. This is because the code rate is dependent on d.
Thus, the rate 8/9 RLL(0,4/4) coding and rate 16/17RLL(0,6/6) coding methods are incorporated into the PRML method utilizing the interference between signals to improve performance while maintaining a high recording density and holding more timing information. Also, since the rate 8/9 RLL(0,3) coding and the rate 16/17 RLL(0,6/6) coding methods have a high code rate, a good effect is provided to an equalizer with respect to a given partial response class due to its higher channel SNR compared to the rate 1/2 RLL(2,7) coding or rate 2/3 RLL(1,7) coding method.
If the data sequence of an input signal is divided into an even-bit subsequence and an odd-bit subsequence, ML detection is independently applied to each subsequence. Also, the number of continuous zeros in each subsequence causes a delay in detection, and limits the hardware size. The maximum number of continuous "1"s between "1"s required for each subsequence is called "k1". The condition of k1 required for each subsequence is to reduce a path memory for the ML detector. The RLL(0,k/k1) modulation code satisfying the above condition is the rate 8/9 RLL(0,4/4) modulation code and the rate 16/17 RLL(0,6/6) modulation code. The rate 16/17 RLL(0,6/6) modulation code provides a higher rate than the rate 8/9 RLL(0,4/4) modulation code, and the recording can be performed on the data storage device with a much higher recording density. Thus, the rate 16/17 RLL(0,6/6) modulation code is a preferred coding method in PRML channels.
However, in the conventional rate 16/17 RLL(0,6/6) modulation code, there is a significant problem in that the hardware size of an encoder and a decoder required is comparatively great. This hardware size reduces the attractiveness of 16/17 RLL (o,6/6) modulation code because of the cost increases associated with the increased size.